Matsuno Omagaverse 2
by Mona092
Summary: Pues, como dice el título... Es la continuación del fic "Matsun Omegaverse", solo que esta vez le agregue el número 2, sip... soy muy original inventando nombres
1. Prólogo

_**N/A: Bien, aquí les presento el prólogo de la segunda parte del fic, hice una pequeña votación y muchos estuvieron de acuerdo en que la hiciera... pero de igual manera, no obligare a nadie a que lo lea, es decisión de cada uno.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Como el todo ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen... Si fuera el caso, no creo que sería necesario plasmar mi imaginación en historias.**_

 _ **Advertencias: Este fic es yaoi, chicoxchico, además de que contendrá escenas de violencia y malas palabras, creo(?). Además, de violaciones y torturas... y lo más importante, es que contendrá M-preg, ya que es la escencia del fic xD**_

 _ **Mmm... creo que eso sería todo por el momento... :3**_

* * *

 _ **Miedo**_ …. Era el sentimiento que sentía en estos momentos, no sabía cómo expresarlo realmente, pero sabía que no sentía miedo hacia su persona…. Sentía miedo al saber lo que podría hacerle ese sujeto a su pequeña hija.

Pero por más que intentar zafarse de los amarres, estos no cedían. Sintiéndose como todo un inútil, quedándose como imbécil mirando el suelo.

 _-¿Qué sucede?, ¿te veo algo asustado? -_ preguntaron a sus espaldas, estaba seguro que el tipo estaba riendo ante la pregunta.

 _-P-Por… f-favor-_ soltó en un hilo de voz el oji-carmesi, apenas tenía fuerzas para mantenerse despierto, pero dada la situación no podia ceder ante el cansancio.

 _-¿Por favor qué?, dime lo que deseas Osomatsu-kun-_ sentía como cada palabra que salía de la boca del sujeto lo apuñalaban de la manera más cruel.

 _-Por favor… déjala, hare lo que me pidas…. Te la chupare, dejare que me la metas-_ , Osomatsu levanto su rostro para encarar al sujeto que tenía en frente suyo, _-¡Pero deja a mi hija en paz! -_ comenzó a suplicar, podia sentir como las lágrimas caían libremente en su rostro, pero nada de eso le importaba…. Si para salvar a Mirai tenía que humillarse de esa manera y convertirse en la puta oficial de Tanaka, pues que así sea.

 _-¡Vaya!, pero que patético acto de desesperación me estas demostrando-_ el tipo comenzó a burlarse, _-Mi estimado omeguita, no tengo que pedirte permiso para hacerte todas esas cosas…. Ya te las he hecho y mira que las has disfrutado como la puta zorra que eres-_ rio ante esto último.

Solo basto con dar una mirada para que uno de sus hombres se acercara y tomara a la pequeña alpha entre sus brazos, _-Llévate a mi pequeña a descansar, no quiero que vea la clase de madre que tiene-,_ el solado dio una reverencia ante la orden y comenzó a salir de la habitación, ignorando los gritos y suplicas que daba el oji-carmesi.

 _-¡ESPERA, REGRESA! …. ¡DEVUELVEME A MI HIJA! -_ grito lo más fuerte que sus cuerdas vocales le permitieron, no podia permitir que le arrebataran a su pequeña…. Ya en el pasado le habían arrebatado a un hijo, no quería que la historia se volviera a repetir. Pero viendo que se encontraba amarrado a una silla de pies y manos, no podia hacer mucho… aunque quisiera. _-Por favor…. Vuelve-_ soltó en un susurro, agachando la cabeza… rindiéndose.

 _-¡Vamos!, no piense mal de mí ¿sí? … No soy de los que maltratan a bebes inocentes-_ decía de lo más tranquilo. _-Tengo grandes planes para la pequeña alpha, por lo que no tienes de que preocuparte…. Es más, deberías de estar preocupado por la pregunta que te hare en estos momentos-_ una sonrisa sádica se formó en sus labios.

 _-¿Eh?, ¿Qué quieres decir? -_ pregunto con cautela, sabía que nada bueno podia venir de este tipo… la última vez que tuvo que vivir algo parecido, tuvo que decidir si dejaba con vida a Iyami o a los ex miembros de central.

 _-¿Sabes?, mis dos colores favoritos son el azul y el negro…. Si me dieran a elegir entre ellos, simplemente no sabría cuál elegir-_ vio como el cuerpo del omega se tensaba ante sus palabras, al parecer presentía lo que ocurriría en unos minutos. _-Y tengo entendido que dichos colores son tus favoritos también, ¿o me equivoco? -_ alzo el mentón de Osomatsu, para que este lo viera fijamente a los ojos. El rostro que le daba en estos momentos era de lo más excitante para el tipo este, por lo que no aguanto las ganas en devorar nuevamente los labios del oji-carmesi, explorando toda la cavidad bucal del omega sin permiso alguno, después de unos segundos tuvieron que separarse, cosa que Osomatsu agradeció enormemente, ya que sus pulmones le pedían a gritos aire.

 _-Ja… y así dicen los omegas que quieren ser tratados como iguales, ¿si miren que cara ponen con tal solo un simple beso? -_ Tanaka mostro a cada uno de sus hombres el rostro que poseía Osomatsu en estos momentos, cabe decir que las burlas e insultos no se hicieron de esperar. _-Muy bien escoria…. Ya sabes tú papel en esta sociedad, pero si quieres que tus amiguitos y hermanitos vivan… dime ¿a quién le perteneces? -_ preguntó mientras disfrutaba en torturar al oji-carmesi.

 _-Y-Yo… yo le…-_ no podia hablar, sentía que en cualquier momento perdía la consciencia. Aun así, tenía que responder, _-Yo le pertenezco a Tanaka-sama-_ soltó en un hilo de voz.

 _-¿Perdón?, no logre escucharte-_ hizo el ademan de colocar una de sus orejas cerca del omega, _-Vamos, dilo más fuerte…. ¡¿a quién le perteneces?! -_ tomo bruscamente del cabello del oji-carmesi provocando que un gemido de dolor escapara de sus labios, _-¡¿A QUIEN MIERDA LE PERTENECES OSOMATSU?! -_

 _-¡A TANAKA-SAMA! … ¡YO SOLO LE PERTENEZCO A TANAKA-SAMA Y A NADIE MÁS! -_

Grito a todo dar. Logrando que el tal Tanaka sonriera con gran satisfacción, _-Ya lo oyeron-_ le hablo al aire, confundiendo al omega en el proceso, más su duda fue aclarado al ver como los hombre de Tanaka tiraban en frente suyo a las dos de las personas más importante en su vida, en frente suyo se encontraba Karamatsu y Akumatsu totalmente inmovilizados, estos lo miraban algo sorprendidos y a la vez aliviados de que se encontrara con vida.

 _-¿Recuerdas de que te mencione lo difícil que era para mí elegir entre mis colores favoritos? -_ ante tales palabras, los mismos hombres que trajeron a los alphas, posaron en la cabeza de cada uno, una pistola… cargada y lista para disparar. _-Pues quiero que ahora decidas…. ¿Quién de estos dos debe morir? -_

 _-¡¿Qué?! …. ¡N-No puedo decidir eso! -_ respondió asustado.

 _-¡Claro que puedes!, déjame ponértelo más fácil…. ¿a quién deseas salvar?, mira que, si no te decides luego, los matare a ambos-_

 _-Yo… yo no puedo hacer eso… si, si escojo a uno es como si matara al otro, ¡no quiero!, ¡no quiero! -_ decía con lágrimas en sus ojos, simplemente no podia elegir entre ellos…. No ahora, no cuando su corazón y mente se encontraban bastantes confundidos.

 _-Vamos, no es tan difícil…. ¡Decide a quien amas más! …. ¿Quién es el que está ocupando tu corazón en estos momentos? -_ se fue acercando a los inmovilizados, _-¿Será Karamatsu o Será Akumatsu? … ¡elige! -_ pregunto con burla.

 _-¡Ya te dije que no puedo! -_ una idea descabellada paso por su mente, _-¡Si vas a matar a alguien! … ¡pues mátame a mí! -_ gritó, provocando que tanto el oji-azul como el oji-rojizo abrieran sus ojos de la impresión, por lo nuevamente intentaron zafarse de su agarre.

 _-Me temo que esa alternativa no está disponible…. Ya le lo había dicho, ¡todo lo que respecta a tu persona lo decido yo! -_ enojado se acercó al omega, tomándolo del cabello… obligándole a mirar al frente, _-¡Así que elige de una puta vez! … ¡es muy fácil!, ¿azul o negro?, ¿izquierda o derecha?, ¿bueno o malo? -_

Tanaka vio como el omega se negaba a responder, aun a pesar de su amenaza, _-¡Elige, elige, elige, elige! -_ repitió varias veces. _-¡Si no eliges los matare a ambos! -_ repetía.

 _-¡Ya te dije que no puedo! … Por favor-_ esto último lo dijo en un susurro.

 _-¡Bien! -_ soltó de los cabellos del omega, comenzando acercarse a los alphas retenidos _-Si es así como lo deseas…. ambos serán asesinados-_ con cada mano, apunto en las cabezas de Karamatsu y Akumatsu, ambos pudieron ver como una sonrisa retorcida se formaba en sus rostros…. Por mucho que deseaban partirle la cara al sujeto, no podían…. Todo indicaba que el tipo ya había ganado. _-Disfruten el puto infierno…. Mientras me follo a diestra y siniestra su querido omega-_ rio, ganándose el odio de parte de ambos.

Por su parte, Osomatsu solo podia mantener sus ojos cerrados…. No podía ver como los mataban en frente suyo y él no podia hacer absolutamente nada…. Fue así como el sonido del arma disparándose se escuchó por toda la habitación. Retumbando fuertemente en los oídos del omega.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Y hasta aquí el prólogo, se que es corto, pero lo recompensare con capítulos largos :3**_

 _ **PD: Alguna sería tan amable de decirme, ¿cómo se llama el sujeto de maltrata gatos en Osomatsu-kun?, ya que el sería el villano... pero como no me se el nombre, pues le puse Tanaka**_ **(ㆆ_ㆆ)**

 _ **Y eso... bye bye**_ **(ㆆ_ㆆ)**


	2. Chapter 1

_**N/A: Primero que nada, pido disculpas por no haberlo subido antes... pero he estado algo ocupada, además ver si es que es posible que me quiten el yeso del brazo ¡YEI! Pues aquí el primer cap del fic, es algo fome... pero es necesario que paso con los personajes principales. Digo yo :3**_

* * *

Lo sabía, estaba seguro que el destino le estaba jugando una mala broma…. Hoy era el día de fastidiar a Akumatsu, de eso estaba seguro.

 _-¡Bien, escala real de corazones… yo gané! -_ decía Kamimatsu de lo más sonriente, ocasionando que su hermano mayor lo mirase con gran odio. _-¡Oh vamos! …. No pongas esa cara, ya deberías estar acostumbrado… siempre te gano en los juegos de cartas-_

 _-¡Ahh, mierda! -_ gritó llevándose las manos hacia la cabeza, no era posible que este fuera el quinto juego que perdía…. ¿Cómo era posible que su propio hermanito lo dejara en vergüenza?, eso no podia ser posible, debía existir una regla sobre eso. _-¡Exijo la revancha! -_ gritó bastante decido.

 _-Ya tuve suficiente carioca por hoy día nissan-_ respondió de lo más tranquilo, no había caso seguir jugando, siempre terminaba ganando…. Y ganar siempre, ya no es tan divertido, _-¿Por qué no mejor me cuentas que es lo que has hecho estos últimos meses? -_ preguntó bastante curioso, mientras guardaba el mazo de cartas que le habían facilitado.

 _-Mmm… ¿De qué sirve contarte lo que ya sabes? -_ respondió mientras se acomodaba en la cama de su hermano.

 _-Solo quiero un tema de conversación, nada más…. Estos últimos días has estado bastante distraído-_ lo regaño, _-Además, quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido-_

Akumatsu lo observo por algunos segundos, antes de sonreírle como siempre…. Era verdad, hace poco habían recuperado la hermandad que tenían, antes de todo el problema, _-¡Ahh!, tan sentimental que me salió mi hermanito-_ se burló, ganándose un golpe en el proceso.

Lo iba a devolver, pero un guardia los había interrumpido, avisándole al de negro que la hora de visita ya se estaba por terminar. Por lo que tenía que empezar a retirarse, cosa que desanimo al oji-rojizo, quien miro fijamente al de blanco…. Y como si le leyese la mente, Kamimatsu lo miro con reproche, _-No empieces de nuevo nissan-_

 _-Sabes muy bien que puedo hablar con el imbécil de Takeshi y pedirle que te deje en libertad, aunque sea una condicional-_ miro al de blanco preocupado, ya casi se cumplían dos años desde que Kamimatsu se encontraba encarcelado, y a pesar de que su condena era de cinco años… Akumatsu deseaba sacarlo lo antes posible. La prisión no era lugar para el bonachón de su hermanito, menos al lado de las lacras de los ex miembros de central, además del traidor de Iyami.

 _-Si lo sé…. Pero tengo que cumplir con mi condena, no me sentiría tranquilo si no lo hiciera, además…. Aún tengo que pensar en cómo disculparme con Osomatsu-san-_ respondía con su semblante decaído, el tiempo que llevaba encerrado le hizo pensar sobre las acciones que había cometido…. Llegándose a preguntar, ¿Qué fue lo que causo que cambiara tanto?

Ante la respuesta el de negro solo pudo suspirar con pesadez, otro intento de recuperar a su hermano fallido…. _-Como quieras…. Solo no vengas a llorarme después-_ decía mientras acariciaba la cabeza del de mirada dorada. _-Hablando de Osomatsu, iré a visitarlos unos días… ¿espero no te moleste? -_

 _-Para nada… solo promete que cuando vengas a visitarme de nuevo, traerás una foto de la pequeña Mirai ¿sí? -_

 _-¡Por supuesto!, ya verás que mi ahijada es toda una lindura-_ decía orgulloso, cosa que alegro a su hermano menor…. Como también lo preocupo, por lo visto, al parecer su hermano se estaba encariñando mucho con la hija Karamatsu y Osomatsu, y sabiendo que el de negro aún tenía sentimientos por el omega… realmente lo preocupaba.

 _-Akumatsu-nissan…. ¿Sigues enamorado de Osomatsu? -_ preguntó de una.

 _-¿Por qué lo dices Kami? -_ le respondió sin mirarlo a la cara, intentando evadir la pregunta.

 _-Veo que te has encariñado mucho con su hija…. No quiero que salgas lastimado, tienes que entender que él nunca te amara como tú lo amas-_ decía serio, no quería que su hermano sufriera por amor.

 _-Tranquilo Kami, tu hermano lo tiene más que claro, pero como sabrás, me considero alguien masoquista-_ el de negro le sonrió al de blanco, intentando tranquilizarlo, aunque sea un poco _…. -Bien, ya tengo que irme. Vendré en dos semanas más-_ y con esto se despidió de su mellizo.

Fue así como comenzó con su caminata por el gran pasillo de la prisión, mirase por donde mirase podia ver alguno que otro recluso de mala muerte, nada que no conociera ya.

De todas las celdas que había en el lugar, se detuvo en una en particular…. Específicamente en la que una vez se encontró encerrado el omega que le cambio la vida, Osomatsu. Una vez adentro, el agradable aroma en el aire invadió sus fosas nasales… a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, la esencia del omega aún seguía impregnado en el lugar.

Fue entonces que suspiro con pesadez, se sentía como un completo estúpido…. Mira que seguir enamorado de la misma por más de dos años, aun sabiendo que esta ya tenía una vida en familia. Y que nada en el mundo lo haría cambiar de parecer. _-¡Soy un estúpido! -_ golpeo la pared cercana con su puño, provocando que la zona del golpe se volviera rojiza. Durante todo este tiempo intento olvidarse de Osomatsu, durante todo este tiempo intento tan solo verlo como un gran amigo…. Pero nada funcionaba, es más, sentía que se enamoraba cada vez más de su persona.

Suspiro con pesadez, de nada servía lamentarse por ello, ya hace mucho había tomado una decisión…. Por lo que trataría de cumplirla a toda costa, aun si eso significase que terminara volviéndose loco.

Fue entonces que decidió retirarse del lugar, aún tenía que preparar sus cosas para su viaje al distrito veinte, por lo que al momento en que comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida, comenzó a recordar todo el meritó que tuvo que hacer para llegar a la relación actual que mantenía con su hermano, una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Después de haberle hecho la visita al par de hermanos incestuosos, además de conocer a su querida ahijada, Akumatsu se dirigió a la capital… lugar donde se encontraba recluido su querido hermano menor, quien más de un año no le había dirigido palabra alguna._

 _Al momento de llegar, fue recibido por un muy sonriente Takeshi, quien en todo camino comenzó alardear del gran puesto que ostentaba en esos momentos, pero todo ello le tenía sin cuidado al de negro… en lo único que podia pensar en esos momentos, era en las enormes ganas que tenía de volver a ver a su hermano._

 _Una vez en la prisión, Akumatsu se dio cuenta que esta se encontraba más vigilada que antes, -¿Por qué hay tanta vigilancia?, apenas tienen como veinte prisioneros-_ _decía mientras se dedicaba a mirar la gran cantidad de celdas vacías._

 _-Lo que pasa es que, hace poco nos llegó un aviso de que prisioneros de otros lugares serán transportados a este lugar- respondía el pelirrojo colocando ambas manos por detrás de su cabeza, -Totoko-chan se está encargado de ello, no hay de qué preocuparse-_

 _-¿Entonces estás haciendo de vago? -_ _preguntó divertido._

 _-Algo así, bien ya llegamos- menciono al llegar a la celda asignada para Kamimatsu, -Les daré un poco de privacidad…. Cualquier cosa que necesites, solo tienes que llorar como bebe y estaré aquí en menos de lo que cante un gallo- decía mientras alzaba uno de sus pulgares, para posterior abandonar el lugar._

 _Fue entonces que Akumatsu comenzó a sentirse nervioso, pero ya no había vuelta atrás…. Era el momento de enfrentar a su, en ocasiones, tan despiadado hermano menor…. Por lo que una vez abierta la celda, ingreso en ella… topándose con la espalda del de mirada dorada._

 _-H-Hola Kami…. Supe que me mandaste a llamar- trato de aparentar confianza, -Veo que el imbécil de Takeshi y la perra de Totoko te han tratado bien-, sonrió… esperando alguna respuesta de su hermano, pero solo obtuvo silencio. -¿E-Está ley del hielo seguirá siempre o es...? - no alcanzo a terminar al verse interrumpido._

 _-¿Cómo has estado? - fue lo que salió de la boca del de blanco, sorprendiendo un poco al oji-rojizo._

 _-¿Ehh?, pues he estado bien…. hice un pequeño viaje, nada del otro mundo- respondió, esperando a que Kamimatsu le preguntara otra cosa._

 _-Ya veo…. Vete- soltó de repente. Logrando confundir al de negro._

 _-¿Qué mierda? - preguntó exaltado, de todas las palabras que podían existir en el mundo, no esperaba esas precisamente. -¿Pensé que me llamaste para que habláramos? -_

 _-¡Y ya lo hicimos, ahora vete! …. ¡lárgate, no quiero volver a verte! - se giró para encarar al mayor, en su rostro se podían apreciar como las lágrimas caían libremente de sus dorados ojos. lo que causo que Akumatsu se culpara por ello, por lo que en vez de protestar hizo lo que Kamimatsu le pidió. Conteniéndose las ganas de querer abrazarlo._

 _-¡Mierda! - soltó con su mirada baja, su hermano estaba sufriendo… y todo era por su culpa._

* * *

 _Fue así como decidió quedarse en la capital para poder ganarse nuevamente la confianza de su hermano, en su estadía Kamimatsu comenzó a recibir las constantes visitas de su hermano mayor…. en algunas ocasiones se alegraba de verlo, le hacía sentir realmente apreciado y le daba a entender que su el de negro realmente se preocupaba por su bienestar. En otras, simplemente se negaba a siquiera mirarlo, aunque fuera de pintura… por lo que no permitía que Akumatsu entrara a su celda, ni siquiera que le dirigiese palabra alguna._

 _Estuvieron realizando esta especie de juego por varios meses, con el tiempo Kamimatsu se percató de que las acciones que había realizado estuvieron fuera de lugar, siempre había sido conocido por ser una persona amable, preocupada por los demás… sin importarle de que, si estas eran alphas, betas u omegas. Que todo el odio que sintió en esos momentos, tan solo eran celos…. Sentía envidia del omega, estaba celoso de que Osomatsu fue el causante de la transformación de su hermano, que fuera él, el causante de que Akumatsu considere a los demás como sus iguales…. Algo que por años intento, pero nunca tuvo éxito._

 _Por lo que tomo la decisión de recuperar la hermandad que habían perdido…. Al final de cuentas, Akumatsu era el único familiar que le quedaba, por lo que no era buena idea estar de malas con él._

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Después de mucho esfuerzo, por fin su hermano había vuelto a ser el de antes…. Por lo que su única preocupación en estos momentos, era en hacer que aceptara la libertad condicional que le estaban otorgando y conociendo lo terco que era Kamimatsu… sería una tarea muy difícil.

* * *

Después del tedioso viaje, por fin había llegado al distrito veinte… pensaba en sorprender a todos con su llegada, dado que no había dado aviso a los demás y esperaba que el imbécil de Takeshi no lo hubiese delatado. Por lo que comenzó a caminar por las calles del distrito, percatándose de que había menos gente transitando por ellas, cosa que se le hizo bastante extraño.

Decidió ignorarlo y dirigirse hacia la residencia Matsuno, _-Solo espero no volver a verlos en pleno acto sexual-_ soltó al aire, recordando como los encontró la última vez que no dio aviso de su visita. Como estaba tan metido en sus recuerdos, no se percató que alguien lo estaba vigilando desde que había puesto un pie en el distrito. Algo extraño, ya que era bastante bueno en detectar a los demás.

 _-Objetivo número tres encontrado…. A la espera de nuevas órdenes-_ decía por un comunicador una chica de cabellos marrones, se encontraba a una distancia prudente del oji-rojizo, evitando de que este no se percatara de su presencia. Vio como este se detenía en una casa en específica, por alguna razón se le veía bastante feliz… cosa extraña, ya que pensaba que un ser sin corazón.

Viendo que no había recibido nuevas órdenes, decidió que era mejor retirarse del lugar… ya sabía dónde se quedaría el de negro, por lo que mañana empezaría con la búsqueda de sus los otros dos objetivos, pero antes de retirarse, dio un último vistazo al de negro, llevándose una gran sorpresa…. Ya que junto a él se encontraba otro de sus objetivos.

 _-S-Señor, he encontrado al objetivo número uno, todo indica que el objetivo número dos se encuentra cerca, a la…-_ no alcanzó a terminar al sentir como alguien le arrebataba su comunicador para tirarlo quien sabe dónde. _-¡Óyeme imbécil!, ¿Qué crees que estás…? -_ guardo silencio al ver de quien se trataba.

 _-Discúlpeme señorita… ¿pero creo que es de mala educación espiar a las personas sin su consentimiento? -_ decía de lo más tranquilo Aoyama, quien en todo momento se había encargado de seguir los pasos de la chica. _-Ahora, ¿sería tan amable de aceptarme un café?, tengo algunas preguntas que hacerle-,_ dicho esto Fudo tomo de la muñeca a la chica y comenzó a alejarla del lugar, sin importarle que esta intentara zafarse del agarre.

* * *

Mientras terminaba de alimentar al gato de la casa, Ichimatsu miraba algo preocupado a ese par que ya llevaban ya cerca de dos horas desafiándose con la mirada. _-¿Van a quedarse así toda la tarde?, ¿o van a venir a cenar? -_ pregunto sin mucho interés, ya sabía la respuesta que le darían, pero viendo que uno de ellos se trataba de un simple niño… no podia permitir que este se quedara sin cenar. _-¡Ya par de locos, venga a comer enseguida! -_ grito, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Fue así como Tougo y el pequeño Yuu-chan obedecieron sin rechistar a la "mamá de la casa", sentándose cada uno en su lugar correspondiente. Más la atmosfera en el lugar, era de por sí bastante incomoda, ya que el par seguía desafiándose con la mirada, logrando que Ichimatsu se enojara nuevamente…. _-¡Ya paren con esta absurda disputa! … ¡Yuu deja de desafiar a tu padre, mira que se toma las cosas muy a pecho! -_ regaño al menor, provocando que este pusiera una extraña mueca en su rostro… todo indicaba que se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Ante la imagen Ichimatsu solo suspiro con pesadez, casi nunca regañaba a su pequeño, pero cada vez que lo hacía, un sentimiento de culpa lo embargaba completamente, _-Okey, ven aquí-_ tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos, comenzando arrollarlo en el proceso. Provocando que el "padre" del hogar comenzara a quejarse.

 _-¡Ahh! …. No es justo, yo también quiero cariño-_ decía con un notorio puchero, _-Gatito, mímame a mí…-_ no termino su frase, ya que al instante recibió un puñetazo en toda su cara.

 _-¡Cierra la maldita boca!, ¡¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupado con Yuu? …. ¡Mira que todo esto es por tu culpa! -_ decía el de morado bastante enojado.

 _-¡¿Cómo que por mi culpa?! …. ¡ese pequeño demonio me desafío a un juego de miradas! -_ se defendía mientras apuntaba al más joven del hogar, quien estaba bastante cómodo en el pecho del oji-violeta. _-¡No sabes lo persistente que es!, aunque…. ¿no sé si deba sentirme orgulloso de eso? -_ tomo una pose pensativa, provocando que Ichimatsu volviera a suspirar con pesadez. Ya debería de estar acostumbrado…. Este par siempre terminaban enfrentándose, ya sea por un simple dulce o por un momento a solas con él.

Por mucho que no le gustara sus disputas, tenía que reconocer que eran bastante divertidas…. Sobre todo, al momento del baño, Tougo siempre terminaba totalmente empapado. _-¿Me vas a decir cuál era el premio está vez? -_ pregunto sin mucho interés. Mientras miraba como el pequeño se quedaba dormido en su pecho.

 _-Le dije a Yuu que, si me ganaba en un juego de miradas, le compraría lo que quisiera para su cumpleaños, navidad, hanukkah, Halloween, año nuevo y cualquier otra fiesta que se le ocurra a la gente para vender sus tediosos productos-_ decía bastante derrotado.

 _-¿Qué pasa si perdía?, no creo que hayas apostado algo sin sacar algo a cambio-_ decía alzando una de sus cejas, mientras se encamino al cuarto del pequeño… siendo seguido por su pareja. Una vez que dejaron al niño en su cama, Ichimatsu encaro de frente a su alpha.

 _-Pues… apostamos que, si yo ganaba, el intentaría convencerte para que dejaras que Jyushimatsu lo cuidara, mientras nosotros compartíamos tiempo en pareja, para ya sabes…. hacerle un hermanito a Yuu-chan-_ menciono con una gran sonrisa, provocando que un gran sonrojo apareciera en el rostro del beta. _\- Vamos, no hace falta sonrojarse…. yo también te he extrañado-_ menciono con una sonrisa pícara.

 _-¡I-Imbécil! -_ respondió exaltado, ya sabía que el vejete este era todo un pervertido… pero ya no había caso lamentarse por ello. Pervertido o no, era la persona que más amaba y no sabía que haría sino lo tuviera a su lado.

Fue entonces que Ichimatsu soltó un suspiro, comenzó a encaminarse hacia el baño… pero en el camino se comenzó a sacar la ropa, cosa que sorprendió a Tougo, _-¿Vas a quedarte parado como idiota en todo el pasillo?, ¿o vas ayudarme a enjabonarme la espalda? -_ pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta, talvez Tougo podia ser un pervertido de primera…. Pero el también podia serlo, incluso mucho mejor que él. _-¿Vienes o no? -_

 _-¡POR SUPUESTO! -_ respondió al instante sacándose la ropa en el camino, tomó al oji-violeta entre sus brazos y se adentraron juntos a baño del hogar…. Era una oportunidad única, y el ex líder de los rebeldes no la desaprovecharía.

* * *

 _-Okey… todo indica que llevas un embarazo muy saludable Homura-_ decía Karamatsu mientras guardaba sus instrumentos.

 _-Te agradezco que nos vieras a estas horas-_ decía apenada Homura, tenían suerte de contar con un médico en la familia. Pero eso no significaba que podían disponer de su tiempo a la hora que ellos quisiesen.

 _-Tranquila, no tengo problemas en ver como se encuentra mi sobrino o sobrina-_ decía con una sonrisa, _-Homura, ya casi estas por cumplir los nueves meses… ¿Jyushimatsu y tú están seguros de no querer saber el sexo de su bebe? -_

 _-Completamente…. Con mi esposo queremos que sea una sorpresa-_ respondía con una gran sonrisa, mientras posaba sus manos en su abultado vientre…. Dejando ver en uno de sus dedos anulares, un anillo de bodas. _-Es por eso que la mayoría de las cosas de nuestro pequeño son amarillas-_

 _-Okey… como quieran, yo respeto su decisión-_ , una vez guardada sus cosas, Karamatsu ayudo a su cuñada a ponerse de pie. Ya era algo tarde y tenía que llevarla a su casa. _-¿Qué le paso a Jyushi?, él nunca se pierda ninguna ecografía-_ pregunto mientras ayudaba a caminar, el embarazo de la beta era uno de los más sano que había visto, pero aun así estaba pendiente del más mínimo detalle.

 _-Tuvo que ir a buscar a Todomatsu-kun y a Atsushi-san al aeropuerto…. Hoy llegaban de su viaje a América-_

 _-Ya veo… y conociéndote, tuviste que obligarlo a ir por ellos, ¿cierto? -_ pregunto divertido, ya se imagina las rabietas que había hecho el de mirada ámbar.

 _-Creo que lo persistente es de familia, espero que mi pequeño sea igual de persistente-_ respondía con una gran sonrisa, tenía que admitir que estaba bastante emocionada con todo este asunto del bebe. Fue así que con la ayuda del oji-azul llego a su hogar, pero al momento en que se encontraban en la sala de la casa, la puerta principal fue abierta de golpe…. Dejando ver a un emocionado Jyushimatsu, quien no dudo en abalanzarse contra su hermano mayor.

 _-¡NISSAN!, ¡¿COMO ESTA MI BEBE?! ….. ¿ES GRANDE?, ¿ES PEQUEÑO?, ¿LE GUSTA EL BEISBOL? -_ preguntaba emocionado mientras zarandeaba como saco de boxeo a su hermano mayor… el quinto Matsuno aún no se creía que dentro de muy poco conocería a su pequeño.

 _-Tranquilo, tranquilo…. ¡Jyushimatsu relájate! -_ grito, provocando que el mencionado se quedara quieto como una momia… _-No te tomes tan en serio mis palabras Jyushimass-_ mencionó resignado, más una sonrisa se formó en sus labios… no podia culpar a su hermano, cualquiera estaría emocionado ante la misma situación, incluso él mismo se emocionó tras conocer a Mirai.

 _-Lo siento nissan… pero ya no puedo esperar más, quiero que esté con nosotros-_ decía un sonriente Jyushimatsu, _-¿quieres quedarte para cenar? -_

 _-Será en otra ocasión hermanito… hace poco Osomatsu me llamo y menciono que Akumatsu llego de sorpresa-_ menciono algo irritado, _-y como verán… no puedo permitir que ese tipo este a solas con lo que es mío…. Lo veo luego-_ soltó para retirarse del hogar, para comenzar a correr hacia el suyo.

No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, Karamatsu aún no podia estar tranquilo que el oji-rojizo estuviera tan cerca de Osomatsu, menos que estuviera tan cerca de Mirai…. Estaba convencido de que Akumatsu le estaba enseñando a su pequeña que lo llamara por el apodo de papi. Y eso es algo que no permitiría…. sobre su cadáver.

Más cuando tan solo le faltaba doblar una esquina para llegar a su hogar, se detuvo al ver la persona quien lo estaba esperando en dicha esquina, _-¿F-Fudo? -_ pregunto confundido, como a la vez preocupado. El hecho de que su amigo estuviera cubierto de sangre, no era muy buena señal. _-¡Por dios, ¿estás bien?! … tengo que llevarte a la casa para curar tus heridas-_ tomo de la muñeca al de cabello desordenado, pero este se negó a ir.

 _-Tranquilo… estoy bien, está sangre no me pertenece-_ decía algo desanimado.

 _-Si es cierto… ¿Qué mierda fue lo que paso? -_ , por la cara que tenía su amigo, Karamatsu supuso que no se trataba de nada bueno.

* * *

 ** _N/A: No se me ocurre que decir :3_**


	3. Chapter 2

Después se haberse encontrado en plena calle, Karamatsu acompaño a su amigo para que este se limpiara toda la sangre que tenía encima.

 _-Y bien… ¿Vas a decirme como terminaste bañado en sangre? -_ pregunto de lo más tranquilo el oji-azul.

 _-Larga historia-_ respondió al instante, _\- ¿Cómo ha estado Osomatsu?, supe que tuvieron una niña… debe ser adorable ¿cierto? -_

 _-Lo es-_ respondió serio, pudo percatare de que su amigo intentaba evadir su pregunta… _-¿quieres responder a mi pregunta por favor? -_

Aoyama se le quedo viendo por unos segundos, pero tan solo pudo soltar un lastimero suspiro… _-La sangre correspondía a una espía-_ soltó sin pelos en la lengua. Mientras continuaba en su labor de limpiarse.

 _-¿Espía? … ¿Qué mierda me estás diciendo? -_ , Karamatsu comenzó a preocuparse.

 _-Lo que oíste…. Al parecer tenemos un nuevo problema-_ sus ojos mostraban total preocupación, por lo poco que averiguó, tal parecía que el problema era bastante serio.

* * *

Osomatsu se extrañó de que Karamatsu no hubiera llegado aún, por lo general siempre llegaba un poco antes del atardecer. Pero ya era de noche, por no decir bastante tarde, y el segundo no se dignaba aparecer…. Llegando a preocuparse por ello.

 _-Oye tranquilo… talvez ocurrió una emergencia y por eso aún no llega-,_ Akumatsu trataba de tranquilizar al omega, no le gustaba verlo de esa manera. _-¿Por qué no vienes y te sientas a mi lado? -_ , el oji-rojizo palmeo con su mano el espacio al lado suyo, ocasionando que Osomatsu se acercara resignado y se sentara al lado suyo. Por lo que aprovecho de reposar su cabeza en las piernas del omega, _-Ahh… como extrañaba tu aroma-_ decía bastante tranquilo, no lo iba a ocultar. Desde que se fue, prácticamente soñaba con el aroma de su amado.

Por su parte, el oji-carmesi solo pudo sonrojarse antes las palabras del alpha, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara… este aún era capaz de avergonzarlo. _-¡N-No te a-acostumbres, ¿quieres?! …. Karamatsu llegara dentro de poco y no quiero que nos vea de esta forma-_

 _-¿Qué tiene?, a poco se pondrá celoso-_ decía divertido, lo que más amaba en el mundo, aparte de Osomatsu era el poder fastidiar al oji-azul en cada ocasión. _-¿Por qué no lo dejas y vienes conmigo? … te aseguro que no te arrepentirás-_ preguntó de manera seria, mientras dejaba que el primero acariciara su cabeza.

 _-Ya sabes mi respuesta-_ respondió algo decaído, no entendía como es que Akumatsu lo seguía amando, aún después de saber de sus sentimientos nunca serían correspondidos. Provocando que el sentimiento de culpa creciera en su pecho.

 _-No perdía nada con preguntar-_ soltó al instante, levantándose del lugar. Fue en ese entonces que ambos escucharon como la puerta del hogar era abierta, dejando ver a un desanimado Karamatsu, por lo que rápidamente el oji-carmesi se acercó para ver qué era lo que le estaba pasando. _-Creo que iré a ver como se encuentra Mirai-,_ vio como ambos hermanos ignoraron sus palabras, por lo que sin tomarle mayor importancia abandono el lugar. Ver a Osomatsu tan preocupado por el segundo le dolía.

El primero vio como el oji-rojizo hacia abandono de la habitación, por lo que fijo toda su atención en su alpha, _-Karamatsu… ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿paso algo en la consulta? -_ claramente estaba preocupado, el hecho de que llegara y no comenzara a pelear con Akumatsu, realmente lo preocupo. Pero antes de poder hacer algo, pudo ver como el segundo lo tomaba de su muñeca y lo atraía hacia él, rodeando todo su cuerpo por sus grandes brazos. _-¿K-Karamatsu? -_ pregunto algo confundido.

 _-Te protegeré-_ soltó de repente, _-No importa lo que pase, no importa quién sea…. No dejare que pongan un dedo sobre ti o de Mirai, juro que esta vez hare todo lo que pueda para protegerte-_ , ante sus palabras, el segundo afianzo su agarre. No deseaba soltar al omega, necesitaba tenerlo a su lado, su aroma era el único que podia calmarlo en estos momentos.

Aun podia recordar las palabras que Aoyama menciono. Tal parecía que unos tipos de afuera deseaban volver a experimentar con los omegas… todo indicaba que, en otros lugares, exceptuando América y Japón, las escasas omegas que existían, seguían siendo tratadas de la misma manera que hace tiempo. Lo que significaba que estas disminuyeran notoriamente.

Todo esto hizo que los horribles recuerdos de lo vivido hace casi dos años llegaran a la mente del segundo. Estaba seguro que esos tipos vendrían en busca de Osomatsu, siendo aún el único omega varón existente, lo hacía un gran candidato para toda esta mierda. _-No importa qué-,_ Karamatsu escondió su rostro en el espacio que había entre el hombro y cuello de Osomatsu.

Por su parte, el oji-carmesi solo pudo abrazar a su hermano…. no sabía que causaba su extraño comportamiento, pero por como este se encontraba… supondría que le contaría mañana en la mañana. _-Neh Kara… ¿Qué tal si vamos a dormir? -_ pregunto con una cálida sonrisa, aun así, el oji-azul no lo libero de su agarre… por lo que no le quedo más opción que tener que arrástralo a la habitación que ambos compartían.

Todo esto fue observado por Akumatsu, quien se encontraba cerrando con bastante fuerza sus puños, provocando que estos se lastimaran…. Debería estar acostumbrado a todo esto, pero no podia evitar ponerse celoso, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el primero lo mirara solamente a él, que solo lo mimara a él… que solo lo amara a él. _-¿Por qué no soy yo?, ¿Qué tiene él que yo no tenga? -_ preguntó al aire en un leve susurro, una vez que se aseguró que esos dos no estaban cerca… por lo que, soltando un pesado suspiro, se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes. Por lo menos ahí podia soñar que Osomatsu era suyo completamente.

* * *

Ya en la habitación, Karamatsu quedo completamente dormido una vez que su cuerpo toco la cama… causándole cierta gracia a oji-carmesi, por lo que no tuvo más opción que despojarlo de sus ropas para que este estuviera más cómodo. Pero al momento en que comenzó a desabrochar la hebilla del cinturón, un fuerte sonrojo se apodero de todo su rostro. _Cálmate, solo lo estás haciendo para que este más cómodo, nada más…. Ni que fuera a montarme encima ,_ pensó. No lo había mencionado, pero hace dos días habían entrado en celo.

Las pastillas le ayudaban bastantes, pero aun así comenzaba a sentirse necesitado y el hecho de comenzar a "desnudar" a su alpha, hizo que ideas descabelladas surcaran por su cabeza. Por lo que decidió salir de la habitación para tomar un poco de aire, y pensar que talvez a Karamatsu no le incomode dormir con ropa y todo.

 _-¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? -_ le preguntó al aire, decidió que mejor iría a tomarse un baño, que talvez el agua pueda llevarse los pensamientos pervertidos que habitaban en su mente… por lo que al momento en que ingreso nuevamente a la habitación para buscar sus cosas, pudo sentir como algo lo agarraba de la muñeca y tiraba fuertemente hacia la cama, posicionándose encima de él.

 _-¿Cuándo ibas a decirme que entraste en celo? -_ pregunto de manera seria el segundo, sorprendiendo al primero ya que pensó que este se encontraba en el tercer sueño.

 _-E-Esto…. No quería m-molestarte, últimamente has tendido demasiado trabajo por lo que pensé que talvez…-_ no pudo terminar al sentir como devoraban sus labios, de manera hambrienta… provocando que la saliva comenzará a escaparse por el costado de sus bocas.

Al momento de separarse, el rostro del omega estaba completamente rojo, además de que su respiración era de por si agitada. _-K-Kara…Matsu-_ soltó apenas, el beso prácticamente le había quitado todas sus fuerzas. ¿Quién diría que un simple beso sería capaz de ello?, pero aun así no tuvo respuesta del susodicho, ya que este de inmediato comenzó atacar el cuello del oji-carmesi, provocando que leves gemidos escaparan de los labios de este.

 _-K-Kara… para, A-Akumatsu está…. ¡Mgh! -_ soltó al sentir como la mano del alpha se posaba en toda su entrepierna, comenzando acariciarlo por encima del pantalón. Provocando que toda su cordura y sentido de lo correcto empacaran sus cosas y se fueran de viaje a la China. _-M-Más…. Más-_ comenzó a balbucear.

 _-Lo que desees my love-_ le respondió, para posterior comenzar a quitarle la odiosa ropa que traía puesta, si fuera por Karamatsu… el oji-carmesi estaría todo el santo día desnudo, con tan solo un delantal que lo cubriera, pero viendo que eso podía causarle algunos problemas, prefería que las cosas se quedaran tal cual… al fin y al cabo, siempre podía disfrutar de su cuerpo en sus momentos a solas.

Una vez que el cuerpo del omega estuvo completamente desnudo, el oji-azul no tardo en sacarse las ropas de su torso, llevando una de sus manos hacia la entrada del primero, comenzando a juguetear con ella y a la vez comenzaba a devorar nuevamente sus labios.

 _-Y-Ya métemelo…. Te quiero en mi interior, ¡ahora! -_ ordeno rompiendo el beso, de nada servía que Karamatsu lo preparaba, de por si esta ya segregaba su propio lubricante, por lo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el miembro del alpha en su interior. _-¿Qué estás espe...?, ¡Ahh! -_ grito al sentir como el de mirada azulina lo penetraba de una sola estocada, no es que le doliera, se podia decir que ya estaba más que acostumbrado.

Las embestidas no se hicieron de esperar, provocando que Osomatsu comenzara gritar prácticamente de placer, pidiendo por más. Cosa que su alpha no le negó, por lo que comenzó a embestirlo con más fuerza, hasta dar con su punto que provocaba que este viera estrellas.

 _-Ahh… Ahí, m-más fuerte, más-_ , el omega apenas podia pensar con claridad, enredo sus piernas en la cintura del segundo, como si intentara que este llegara más profundo en su interior.

Karamatsu se dedicó a repartir besos por todo el cuerpo del segundo, dejando notorias marcas en su cuerpo… sobretodo en la zona del cuello, quería dejar en claro que Osomatsu solo le pertenecía a él, que su cuerpo y corazón ya tenían dueño…. Quería dejarle en claro, pero sobre todo, quería dejarle en claro a Akumatsu que nunca podría tener al omega, no mientras él estuviera vivo.

Después de unos minutos, ambos sentían como se encontraban cerca del climax, por lo que el segundo comenzó a aumentar las embestidas, mientras que masturbaba el miembro del oji-carmesi. Osomatsu fue el primero en correrse, manchando ambos abdómenes en el proceso, luego de unas cuantas estocadas más, Karamatsu se corrió en el interior de su hermano…. pudo sentir como el interior de este lo retenía, mientras el anudaba…. Como amaba esa sensación, la sensación de sentirse uno con su amado, por lo que atrajo el cuerpo del primero para poder descansar.

Una sonrisa surco en los labios del segundo al ver el sereno rostro del primero, pero esta desapareció al instante de recordar las palabras de su amigo.

 ** _Flashback (Pov Karamatsu)_**

 _-Lo que oíste… Al parecer tenemos un nuevo problema-,_ _por el rostro que tenía Fudo supuse que se trataba de uno muy malo._

 _-¿Qué esperas para contármelo? - le pregunte, deseaba terminar con esto lo más pronto posible… el aprovechador de Akumatsu se encontraba en mi casa, con mi hija y Osomatsu… de seguro ya estaba intentando de convencer a mi omega de que me abandonara y huyera con él._

 _-Karamatsu… ¡oye imbécil, ¿me estás escuchando?! -, Fudo me regaño por estar distraído, pero no podia evitarlo, -Lo siento, ¿me decías? -pregunte con una de mis mejores sonrisas, estas por lo general siempre me salvaban de que Osomatsu me diera algún golpe por haberme olvidado comprar la leche a Mirai o por provocarle un gran dolor de caderas._

 _Aoyama solo soltó un pesado suspiro, -Te decía que en el tiempo que estuve de viaje, me di cuenta que en otras partes del mundo las pocas omegas que existen, siguen siendo tratadas como simples objetos… en algunos países han tratado de parar todo esto, pero…- se detuvo, por la cara que puso, talvez se estaba debatiendo si decirme o no._

 _-Pero ¿qué?, ¡vamos dime! -solté, no me gustaba para nada donde iba todo esto._

 _-Pero hay un tipo…. Que impide que las omegas sean libres, cada vez que estas son liberadas él las secuestra y comienza a experimentar con ellas…. No sabría decirte con exactitud qué es lo que está buscando- menciono algo preocupado, y no lo culpaba…. Con el accidente de hace dos años, los embarazos de las betas aumentaron considerablemente, además de ser menos riesgosos…. No había caso seguir experimentando para poder repoblar al mundo, como decían, ya existía una solución._

 _-Entonces, ¿dices que existe otro demente que experimenta con las omegas y que no sabemos para qué exactamente? -_

 _-En resumidas cuentas… se podría decir que sí- menciono algo serio, -La razón por la que tuve que devolverme fue porque el tipo este mando a sus subordinados a espiar algunos objetivos-, ante la última palabra supuse de inmediato lo que estaba pasando, más esperaba equivocarme._

 _-Osomatsu…. ¿acaso él es uno de los objetivos? - pregunte con temor, no deseaba que otra vez estuviera en peligro, suficiente con lo que tuvo que pasar hace tiempo. Más, por la mirada que me dedicaba Aoyama daba a entender que nuevamente iba en busca de mi omega._

 _-Lo siento… pero siendo aún el único omega varón existente, lo convierte en el candidato perfecto para toda esta mierda…. Por lo que tendrás que mantenerlo vigilado, pero no creo que sea buena idea decirle. Ya sabes… puede recordar viejos traumas- menciono, refiriéndose indirectamente a que recordara todo el embrollo de Choromatsu y él, aunque ese tema ya había sido superado, por lo que tenía entendido._

 _-Talvez tengas razón-_

 ** _Fin del Flashback (Fin del Pov)_**

Ante tal recuerdo, Karamatsu supuso que sería buena idea contarle a Akumatsu… al final de cuentas, el sería que pasaría más tiempo que él en el hogar, dado a su trabajo… además estaba seguro que, por cualquier problema, este haría hasta lo imposible para proteger a Osomatsu, aun si eso significaba sacrificar su vida.

* * *

A pesar de ser cerca de las dos de la madrugada, Akumatsu se encontraba afuera… recorriendo los alrededores del hogar de su amado, en busca de algún otro sujeto que se encontrara espiando.

 _-Nada por aquí…. Nada por allá-_ le hablo al aire, mientras de detenía en uno de los techos, _-Je, si alguien me ve pensara que soy un ladrón o algo parecido-_

Antes de poder reírse de su propio chiste, pudo escuchar algunas voces susurrando en el callejón cercano a él. Por lo que con mucho cuidado y sin hacer mucho ruido se acercó lo suficiente para escuchar de que estaban hablando, _-Todo indica que los objetivos se encuentran en el mismo lugar, cosa que nos facilitara la extracción-_ decía una voz masculina, por su aroma pudo comprobar que se trataba de un simple beta, no le tomaría mucho tiempo en poder silenciarlo.

 _-Olvidas que no estamos hablando de simple alphas…. Uno de ellos es Akumatsu, fue uno de los generales del ejército de central… además de ser el asesino del doctor Hayato-_ esta vez hablo una voz femenina, se trataba de otro beta.

 _Nunca le di el golpe de gracia… talvez lo abandoné a su suerte después de haberlo mutilado, pero nunca lo mate con mis manos ,_ pensó el de negro… provocando que una mueca de fastidio se formara en todo su rostro.

 _-Por eso mismo debemos realizar la extracción esta noche…. Una vez tengamos al omega con nosotros le notificaremos a Tanaka-sama sobre la situación y… -_ el sujeto no termino de hablar, ya que al instante una patada termino en su cabeza, provocando que esta se golpear fuertemente contra la pared cercana.

 _-Lo siento mucho mi amigo…. Pero no puedo dejar que hagas…-_ el oji-rojizo poso una de sus manos, haciendo una pose pensativa, _-No recuerdo muy bien… pero sé que es algo malo, por eso tendré que matarte-_ una gran sonrisa surco en sus labios, provocándole escalofríos a los presentes.

Estos habían escuchado rumores del ex general del gran ejercito de central, aquel general que traiciono a la capital por culpa de un omega y fue uno de los causantes del golpe de estado. Más no se esperaban encontrárselos tan pronto.

 _-Descuiden… prometo que nos divertiremos un montón-_ decía en un tono cantarín, hace mucho tiempo que no tenía algo de acción, por así decirlo, por lo que no desaprovecharía esta gran oportunidad…. Se alegraba el haber abandonado el hogar al momento en que su amado se entregaba por completo a otro.

* * *

Al otro día, el oji-azul se despertó más temprano de lo usual… maldijo por debajo, detestaba despertarse temprano en sus días libres. Pero viendo que era imposible volver a conciliar el sueño, decidió levantarse… por lo que con cuidado salió del interior de Osomatsu, provocándole que un leve gemido escapara de sus labios.

Una vez libre, se colocó sus pantalones y se dirigió a la cocina…. Podría comenzar a preparar el desayuno para sus amores, pero al llegar… grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a un Akumatsu cubierto de sangre, bebiendo una taza de café de lo más tranquilo.

 _-¡¿Qué mierda fue lo que te paso?! -_ pregunto exaltado, pensó que talvez era una especie de _deja vú,_ dado que ayer encontró a su amigo en las mismas condiciones, _-¡¿vas a responder?! -_

 _-Bueno días Kara, ¿sabías que la gente educada saluda antes que nada? -_ decía de lo más sonriente, ganándose una mirada llena de odio por parte del oji-azul. _-Pero viendo que eres el dueño de casa, pues te responderé…. Mientras ustedes jugaban a la casita, yo me entretuve eliminando algunos insectos que estaban por los alrededores, y mira que soy bastante bueno en ello… quizás ponga mi propia empresa-_

Ante la respuesta del de negro, Karamatsu se paralizo por unos segundos…. Dándole a entender al oji-rojizo que algo malo estaba ocurriendo, _-Por tu rostro veo que di en el clavo…. Eso sí, antes que me cuentes déjame darme un baño…. No quiero que mientras estamos cuchicheando como viejas, Osomatsu llegue y me vea en estas pintas…. ¡que pensara de mí, por dios! -_ menciono con una pose melodramática.

A lo que Karamatsu solo pudo suspirar, _-Bien, usa el baño de invitados… Oso de seguro ya debe estar levantándose, por lo que usara el baño de nuestra habitación-_

 _-¿Dices que mi osito se está dando una ducha en estos momentos? -_ el brillo en sus ojos, alerto al segundo, _-¡Espérame amore mío… que tu amante va en camino! -_ grito para dirigirse rápidamente hacia la habitación principal, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de darse un baño con su osito.

 _-¡DETENTE AHÍ MISMO MALDITO IMBECIL! -_ grito el segundo, mientras salió en persecución del de negro… había olvidado que Akumatsu haría cualquier cosa con tal de poder estar con su omega, y él como alpha que era… era su deber cuidar de lo suyo. _-¡QUE NO ENTRES MALDICION! -_

* * *

El incesante ruido del teléfono no lo dejaba conciliar el sueño, _-V-Vejete…. Anda a contestar-_ susurro Ichimatsu, quien de inmediato volvió a quedarse dormido, lo que obligo a Tougo a levantarse.

 _-¡Maldita sea!, ¿a quién mierda se le ocurre llamar a las siete de la mañana un día domingo?, ¿quién es el idiota que interrumpe el sueño de mi gatito? -_ maldecía mientras se colocaba algo de ropa, la actividad de anoche lo había despojado por completo de ella, dio una vista rápida hacia su amado…. Surcando una leve sonrisa ante la imagen de su Neko durmiendo tan plácidamente.

Fue entonces que de mala gana se dirigió hacia el endemoniado teléfono que no dejaba de sonar, cuando llego, tomo el artefacto de manera brusca y preguntó, _-¡¿Qué mierda quieres?! -_ prácticamente había gritado su pregunta, con la esperanza de quien sea que estuviera llamando colgara de inmediato… pero no siempre las cosas son como uno quiere.

 _-Me alegra saber que aun sigues con vida, ha pasado mucho tiempo…. verdad hermanito-,_ solo basto escuchar dicha voz para que el ex líder de los rebeldes se paralizara por completo. Nunca en su vida pensó que volvería a escuchar la voz de su hermano mayor, es más…. Siempre espero que este se encontrara muerto y enterrado a mil metros bajo tierra.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Hola de nuevo... en primer lugar quiero disculparme en no haber actualizado, pero pasaron muchas cosas. Las cuales no me permitieron actualizar, las que leen la historia por Wattpad entenderán mejor... en fin, quiero decir que en el tiempo que estuve ausente avance con algunos capítulos del fic, al igual que de "Lazos". Por lo que espero poder actualizar más seguido.**_

 _ **Solo decir, que espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado... Nos vemos :3**_


	4. Chapter 3

_-¿Acaso tu gatito te comió la lengua? -_ preguntaban divertido desde la otra línea del teléfono, asustando un poco al alpha…. Por como sonaba su hermano, estaba seguro que este ya sabía de la existencia de Ichimatsu. _-¿Vas a responderle a tu queridísimo hermano mayor? -_

 _-¿Qué m-mierda es lo que quieres? -_ intento sonar lo más tranquilo posible, no podia permitirse que ese ser lo escuchara nervioso. _-Pensé que habías dicho que nunca más querías saber de mi existencia-_

 _-Oh vamos Togui-kun…. ¿No me digas que me guardas rencor por eso?, aprendí mi lección… no es bueno tener separado a la familia-,_ su hermano sonaba muy arrepentido, pero no podia creerle…. No después de todo lo que le había hecho…. No después de todo por lo que lo hizo pasar.

 _-¡No te creo ninguna mierda! ¡y no me llames de esa manera! -_ respondió bastante enojado, quiso gritarle, pero se contuvo al saber que posiblemente despertaría a sus amores, _-¡¿Dime a que mierda has llamado?! -_ susurro lo más despacio posible, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que su hermano lo escuchara.

 _-Tan solo deseaba saber que ha hecho mi preciado hermanito estos últimos veinte y seis años, nada más…. Pero veo que no estas con mucho ánimo para hablar, por lo que te dejare tranquilo para que puedas seguir durmiendo junto al joven Ichimatsu, por cierto…. Tienes un buen gusto-_ ante esto último, Tougo corto la llamada de manera violenta, estrellado el teléfono contra la pared cercana, su respiración era de por si agitada…. Necesitaba tranquilizarse antes de hacer alguna locura.

 _-Tougo, ¿Qué ocurre? -_ preguntaron a espaldas del alpha, al momento de girarse pudo ver como el oji-violeta se encontraba mirándolo con preocupación… de seguro se despertó por todo el escándalo. _-¿Por qué estrellaste el teléfono contra la pared?, pudiste haber despertado a Yuu-chan-_ decía mientras se acercaba al alpha para poder tranquilizarlo, sabía perfectamente que no era normal que este perdiera la cordura de esa forma, por lo que algo tuvo que haberle pasado para comportarse de esa manera.

 _-Cariño…. Necesito que empaques algo de ropa tano tuya como de Yuu, no vamos ahora-_ soltó de una, confundiendo al beta en el proceso, pero antes de que este le pudiera reclamar o exigir alguna razón, este de inmediato se dirigió a su habitación y comenzó a revisar los cajones de su closet.

 _-Es-Espera, ¡espera vejete! … ¿Qué mierda está pasando?, ¿Por qué me estás pidiendo eso? -_ , Ichimatsu comenzaba alarmarse, no entendía que mierda estaba ocurriendo. _-¡RESPONDEME! -_ grito alterado, pero al instante que el alpha se giró para encararlo, este solo atino a darle un fogoso beso. Al momento de separarse, Tougo junto ambas frentes, podia sentir como la respiración de este se colaba en todo su rostro. _-Por favor, respóndeme… ¿Qué está pasando? -_ volvió a preguntar, solo que esta vez más tranquilo.

 _-Si te soy sincero, no estoy muy seguro aun… pero tenemos que irnos por unos días de aquí, este lugar ya no es seguro, por favor confía en mí. Te prometo que una vez que los ponga a salvo, te contare absolutamente todo-_ mencionaba bastante serio, por lo que al Matsuno no le quedo de otra que hacer lo que le había ordenado. Dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de su hijo para empacar algunas de sus cosas.

Al momento de encontrarse a solas, Tougo tomo su celular y empezó a buscar el número del loco de Takeshi, no sabía con exactitud que estaba ocurriendo en realidad, pero no esperaría que todo se le viniera encima cuando menos se lo espera… por lo que pensó que talvez sería una buena idea estar rodeado de gente confiable. Y aunque le dolía reconocerlo… el lunático pelirrojo era una de esas personas.

Una vez que encontró el endemoniado número, lo marco y espero a que desde el otro lado se dignaran a contestar. _-¿Por qué mierda se demora tanto? -_ pregunto al aire, la paciencia no era una de sus grandes virtudes.

 _-Takeshi al habla-_ contestaron desde el otro lado, cosa que alegro a Tougo, pero antes de poder decir palabra alguna… un sonoro gemido se escuchó por la línea, impactando un poco al ex líder, _¿Qué mierda? ,_ pensó. _-Alóo, ¿hay alguien? -_ preguntaron.

 _-No me digas que estás fornicando en plena mañana maldito lunático-_ soltó irritado Tougo.

 _-¡Tougo, viejo amigo!, ¿Qué me cuentas?, ¿Cómo estas las cosas por allá? -_ pregunto alegremente el pelirrojo al único en el mundo que lo llamaba por ese apodo, mientras que otro gemido se colaba en la conversación.

 _-¡Responde a mi pregunta maldito pervertido! -_ grito ya enojado, no entendía cómo es que se le ocurrió llamar a este tipo en primer lugar.

 _-¿Qué te puedo decir? …. ¡Tengo mucho amor que dar! -_ decía divertido, a pesar de estar en pleno acto, este ni se inmutaba… es más, sonaba tan tranquilo que nadie sospecharía que se encontraba follando con alguien, quien en esos momentos pedía por más.

 _-Pues deja al pobre o a la pobre y vente de inmediato al distrito veinte… tenemos un grave problema-_ menciono ya serio.

 _-Okey, okey… deja que me corra y dame un par de días. Te prometo que estaré allí en menos de lo que canta un gallo-,_ y con eso se terminó la llamada, por lo que Tougo solo pudo soltar un pesado suspiro, no recordaba que hablar con el pelirrojo fuese tan agotador. Por mucho que deseaba volver acostarse simplemente no podia, no sin antes poner a salvo a las dos personas que lo miraban desde la puerta de su habitación.

 _-¿Quién está de ánimos para visitar a la familia? -_ preguntó con una sonrisa fingida, tenía que aparentar tranquilidad en frente de ellos. No podia permitirse que lo vieran, por así decirlo, muerto de miedo.

* * *

Después de haber cortado la llamada, Takeshi tuvo que disculparse con su acompañante, alegando de que tenía asunto del trabajo por resolver… por lo que tomo sus ropas, que se encontraban esparcidas por toda habitación y al minuto hizo abandono de ella.

Una vez afuera del complejo de departamentos, el pelirrojo comenzó a emprender camino hacia su lugar de trabajo, antes de poder hacer cualquier viaje, tenía que avisarle a su compañera (jefa) que se tomaría unas largas vacaciones. Por lo que tan sonriente como siempre, comenzó apresurar su paso…. Pero antes de poder llegar a su destino, este fue interceptado por una chica morena de ojos azulinos, por el aroma que esta emanaba fácilmente podia identificarla como una alpha, pero por alguna razón, su aroma era bastante peculiar, _-Y… ¿A qué debo el honor de tener ante mí persona a tan hermosa señorita? -_ pregunto coqueto, puede que tuviera asuntos que resolver, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera cortejar con quien se le plazca.

 _-Ninguno en particular-_ la chica le devolvió la sonrisa, causando cierto nerviosismo en el susodicho, _-Tan solo vine para proponerle algo señor Naba…. ¿será posible que podamos tener algo más de privacidad? -_ , se acercó lo suficiente para poder posar sus dedos por todo el pecho del alpha pelirrojo.

 _-Se me ocurre un lugar-_ se inclinó ante la mujer y estiro su mano para que ella pasara la suya en él, _-¿Sería tan amable de acompañarme señorita…? -_ pregunto con algo duda. Lo que basto para sacarle una pequeña risa a la mujer.

 _-Karako… solo dígame Karako-_ respondió la morena, surcando una gran sonrisa en sus labios…. Más su mirada emanaba un singular brillo.

* * *

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde que Ichimatsu y su familia llegaron al distrito veinte, lugar en donde vivían todos sus hermanos, a excepción de Totty… quien en estos momentos se encontraba de visita en la capital junto con Atsushi.

Cuando por fin terminaron de instalarse en el hogar temporal, el Matsuno verifico que su pequeño ya se encontraba en el tercer sueño, por lo que comenzó a dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba su pareja, _-¿Me vas a decir ahora que demonios está pasando?, ¿Por qué el apuro de irnos de nuestra casa? -_ pregunto con cierto temor, durante todo el viaje el vejete tenía un rostro preocupado.

Ante las preguntas, el alpha ya no pudo seguir evitando el tema, por lo que, soltando un pesado suspiro, miró fijamente al de morado… _\- ¿Recuerdas esa mañana que el teléfono no dejaba de sonar? -_ vio como el beta asentía, _-Quien estaba llamando era un… era un viejo conocido-_ esto último lo menciono con cierto nerviosismo, _-Al parecer alguien nos ha estado espiando, no sé realmente que mierda es lo que quieren… pero dado a mi experiencia en estas situaciones, preferí ponerlos a salvo antes de que ese imbécil tocase un solo pelo de sus cabellos-_ menciono bastante irritado.

 _-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que están detrás de nosotros?, puede que quieran algo de ti, considerando de que eres un alpha, al igual que Yuu-chan… pero de nada les serviría mi persona, tan solo soy un simple beta-_ decía algo desanimado, a pesar del tiempo… aún se sentía inferior.

 _-No te menosprecies gatito… puede que seas un beta, pero eres mi beta…. La persona más importante en toda mi vida… y si llegase a pasarte algo a ti o a Yuu-chan, no sabría qué hacer-,_ ante sus palabras, Tougo atrajo el cuerpo de Ichimatsu hacia el suyo aprovechando de besar su frente…. Tenía que admitir que se encontraba asustado, su hermano ya sabía del oji-violeta; lo que significaba que este podría usarlo en su contra.

 _-¿No crees que debemos de avisarle a Osomatsu-nissan y a los demás? -_ pregunto el cuarto, mientras intentaba zafarse del abrazo del alpha. _-¿Puede que esos tipos estén detrás de Oso?, ya sabes… al ser un omega-_ soltó preocupado.

 _-Tranquilo… ya pensé en ello-_ sonrió ante sus palabras, cosa que confundió un poco al beta, pero no pudo rechistar ni preguntar nada, al sentir como alzaban su cuerpo y lo encaminaban hacia la habitación del hogar temporal _-¡Por lo que ahora es momento en que consientas a tu querido esposo! -_ grito el mayor bastante alegre. Ignorando y esquivando a la vez todos los golpes e insultos que Ichimatsu le lanzaba.

* * *

Fue así como la mañana del otro día llego, el oji-carmesi poseía un semblante decaído, _-¿Vas a decirme el por qué irás con nosotros a la reunión? -_ pregunto Osomatsu mientras se dedicaba a cambiarle el pañal a Mirai.

 _-Ya te lo dije… tengo que hablar algo importante con el vejete, no es necesario que te pongas celoso-_ respondió divertido, ocasionando de un gran sonrojo en el oji-carmesi.

 _-I-Idiota…. ¿Qué estupideces dices? -,_ soltó algo alterado. Esa misma mañana, Tougo los llamo, anunciándoles de que haría una pequeña reunión familiar en la casa de Jyushimatsu y que todos estaban obligados a ir. _-Por cierto… ¿no has visto a Karamatsu? -_ pregunto algo preocupado, en estos últimos días, el omega pudo observar como su alpha pasaba menos tiempo en la casa.

 _-Ahh... sobre eso-_ paso una de sus manos por detrás de su nuca, tratando de lucir tranquilo _-Dijo que nos vería en la casa de Jyushimatsu, primero tenía que resolver un asunto de trabajo… nada de qué preocuparse-_ intento sonar lo más normal posible, habían acordado no decirle nada a Osomatsu. Por lo que no podia decirle que el segundo se encontraba dónde Aoyama, para saber más de los tipos que lo estaban espiando la otra noche.

 _-Y-ya veo-_ su semblante era de total decepción, ya sabía que el de negro le estaba mintiendo… pero de nada le servía exigir respuestas. Talvez había una razón por la cual estos dos le estuvieran ocultando las cosas, pero de igual manera se sentía fuera de lugar. _-Será mejor que prepare el bolso de Mirai-_ menciono para poder alejarse del lugar, ignorando los llamados de Akumatsu. Una vez en la habitación de la pequeña, el oji-carmesi comenzó a sacar las cosas que posiblemente podría necesitar… pero al momento de abrir uno de los cajones del mueble, se sorprendió al encontrar un montón de cartas abiertas. Curioso comenzó a leerlas una a una, más un gran enojo comenzó apoderarse de su ser al saber que cada una de ellas eran dirigidas para Karamatsu y el hecho de que Aoyama fuera el autor de ellas, lo enojaba aún más.

 _-¡Osito, ¿acaso estás enojado?! -_ pregunto divertido el de negro mientras entraba a la habitación, cargando en sus brazos a Mirai, _-Si vas a enojarte con alguien que sea con el idiota, a mi déjame fuera de…. Esto-_ lo último salió en un hilo de voz al ver como el omega se releía todas y cada una de las cartas que Aoyama le había enviado a Karamatsu, el por qué sabía que ellas… bien simple, Fudo le había pedido su ayuda con él envió de estas, cada vez que se encontraban. _-Te aseguro que no es lo que parece-_ decía nervioso, no le gustaba para nada el rostro que tenía en esos momentos el primero.

 _-¿De qué estás hablando?, no soy tan imbécil para pensar que mi alpha me está engañando, ni que fuera como esas locas posesivas y celosas-_ respondía de lo más tranquilo, dejando las cartas en el lugar en donde estaban…. Eran propiedad del segundo, por ende, no debía de estar husmeando en sus cosas.

Akumatsu solo suspiro con pesadez, conocía a la perfección la pequeña rivalidad que esos dos se tenían…. Por lo que pensó que talvez el oji-carmesi hubiera hecho un escándalo por todo esto, _-Okey como digas… será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que el vejete de Tougo venga a buscarnos-_ menciono tranquilo. Pero al dar el primer paso, los mayores se detuvieron al escuchar como la beba del hogar comenzaba a llorar de manera desenfrenada…. Obligando al omega a cargarla para que esta se pudiese calmar…. Pero no tuvo mucho éxito, es más, Mirai lloro con mucha más fuerza.

 _-¡Oh vamos pequeña, no es momento de llorar! …. Mira a tu tío Aku-_ decía el oji-rojizo mientras realizaba extrañas muecas, intentando sacarle una sonrisa a la pequeña. Pero al igual que Osomatsu, este no tuvo éxito… _-¡¿por qué mierda está llorando?! -_ exclamo angustiado, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del de rojo, _-¡Le acabas de cambiar el pañal, además de alimentar! … ¡No creo que llore por mero capricho, ¿o sí?! -_ pregunto alarmado, no es que fuera un cero a la izquierda con respecto a los bebes, pero estaba seguro que su ahijada no era de esas que lloraba porque sí, por lo que debía de existir una razón para todo esto. Pero antes de que Osomatsu pudiese dar alguna respuesta, la presencia de Karamatsu se hizo presente en la habitación… ocasionando de que Mirai dejase de llorar.

Ante lo sucedido, el primero suspiro aliviado _-Me alegro que llegaras, Mirai no dejaba de llorar y…-_ sus palabras quedaron en su boca al ver como Akumatsu se posicionaba justo delante de él, como si estuviera protegiéndolo de algo, _-Eh, Aku… ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? -_ claramente estaba confundido, pero viendo que el de negro lo ignoro completamente, quiso volver a preguntar, más un fuerte olor lo paralizo por completo…. Obligándole llevar una de sus manos hacia su nariz. _-¿Qué mierda? -_ pregunto bastante confundido.

 _-Osomatsu…. Vete de aquí inmediatamente-_ soltó serio el de negro, _-¡¿Qué estás esperando?!, toma a Mirai y lárgate de aquí-_ gritó al ver como el primero no se movía.

 _-¡¿Qué mierda dices?! -_ pregunto bastante confundido, dejo a su pequeña en la cuna para poder saber que mierda estaba pasando. Quiso acercarse al segundo para ver que estaba sucediendo, pero antes de poder estar cerca del oji-azul, pudo sentir como era tirado desde su brazo.

 _-¡¿Es que acaso no me escuchaste?! …. ¡Te dije que te largaras de aquí! -,_ Akumatsu grito ya fuera de sí, provocando que el oji-carmesi se enojara bastante.

 _-¡¿Ahora de que mierda me estás hablando?! -_ se zafo del agarre del alpha, _-¡No puedes…! -_ sus palabras fueron calladas al sentir como alguien lo tomaba por detrás y lo tiraba lejos del lugar. Provocando que todo su cuerpo se golpeara contra la pared, sacándole un gemido de dolor. _-¡¿Qué mierdas crees que haces Karamatsu?! -_ grito bastante enojado una vez incorporado, más toda su furia se esfumo al sentir la penetrante mirada del segundo.

 _-¡Estúpido de mierda!, ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre tirar a Osomatsu de esa manera?! -_ , Akumatsu tomo al oji-azul desde sus ropas… zarandeándolo en el proceso. Alzo su puño para acertar un golpe en todo el rostro del segundo… pero este nunca llego, ya que de inmediato fue detenido por el primero. _-¡Suéltame Osomatsu! … ¡le enseñare a este idiota algunos modales! -,_ decía alterado.

Akumatsu intento zafarse del agarre del primero, intentando no lastimarlo en el proceso… pero le era imposible, fue entonces que decidió soltar al oji-azul, teniendo la esperanza de que esa forma el de rojo se calmara. Pero ninguno contaba que Karamatsu aprovechara la ocasión y tomara a Akumatsu desde sus ropas y lo lanzara hacia la ventana…. Rompiéndola en el proceso, provocando que el de negro cállese hacia la misma calle…. Todo ante la atónita mirada del primero.

 _-¡¿Qué mierda te está pasando Kara…Matsu?! -_ , sus ojos se abrieron por la impresión, en cada uno de sus brazos, yacían las mismas marcas que alguna vez tuvo. Las mismas marcas que se presentaron al momento de perder el control y casi matar a golpes a Tougo. _-K-Kara… detente, soy yo…. Oso-_ decía con miedo, recordó que aquella vez el segundo se negó atacarlo, pero por cómo se estaba comportando ahora…. No sabía con exactitud que podría pasar. Más la duda lo estaba carcomiendo, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, si anoche había visto al segundo comportarse como siempre, incluso se le dio el beso de las buenas noches, además de realizar su actividad favorita... No entendía que pudo haber cambiado en tan solo unas horas.

De repente, Mirai comenzó a llorar, asustando a Osomatsu en el proceso, además de sacarlo de sus pensamientos… quien, alarmado se colocó delante de su pequeña para protegerla al ver que su propio padre se le acercaba de manera amenazante, _-K-Karamatsu detente… es Mirai, es nuestra hija… n-nuestra p-pequeña-_ , pero nada de eso funciono, ya que, al estar de frente, el oji-azul tomo al oji-carmesi de su cuello, alzándolo… provocando que de a poco comenzara a perder el aire. _-Kara…Karamatsu-_ , soltó apenas. Por inercia comenzó arañar las manos del segundo, intentando que este lo liberase.

Por su parte, el oji-azul tenía la mirada perdida, más por la expresión que tenía, pareciera que esta demostraba un gran odio, incluso no era capaz de reconocer a su propio omega, por lo que sin importarle que el primero sufriera…. Estrello su cuerpo contra el suelo, provocando que su cabeza chocara contra todo esta. Al momento de alzarlo levemente pudo escuchar como leves quejidos escapan de la boca del omega, además de unas cuantas lágrimas, por lo que sin cuidado alguno giro el cuerpo de este y bajándole un poco la tan conocida sudadera, dejando libre el espacio que existía entre su cuello y hombro…. Y sin previo alguno, dio una gran mordida, provocándole un gran dolor a Osomatsu.

Sin siquiera darle tiempo para poder recuperarse, Karamatsu estampo el cuerpo de su hermano contra el suelo, empezando a quitarle la ropa que consideraba innecesaria. Todo esto hizo que horribles recuerdos llegasen a la mente de Osomatsu, por lo que intento con todas sus fuerzas zafarse del segundo…. Ya que por primera vez en toda su vida sentía miedo de su persona, por primera vez en toda su vida que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar lejos, de quien alguna vez prometió cuidarlo y protegerlo.

 _-D-Detente… déjame… ¡déjame ir! -_ comenzó a gritar, Mirai lloraba descontrolada y por más que deseara ir a calmarla, simplemente no podía…. Se sentía débil, las feromonas que desprendía el oji-azul eran bastantes fuertes…. No eran como las feromonas de siempre. _-D-Deten… Detente-_ soltó en un hilo de voz…. Se sentía como un completo inútil, ni siquiera era capaz de proteger a su pequeña, por mucho que amara al segundo su comportamiento no era justificable, por lo que armandándose de valor…. Decidió dar termino a todo esto, fue entonces, que sin importarle de que lastimara al oji-azul. Osomatsu rápidamente se giró para poder darle un puñetazo al alpha, pero viendo que este lo retuvo fácilmente, opto por su segunda alternativa que tenía… fue así como golpeo con toda su rodilla la parte baja del segundo, provocando que el cuerpo de este se hiciera a un lado.

Al ver como este se retorcía por el dolor, de inmediato tomo a Mirai y salió corriendo del lugar sin mirar hacia atrás, más al momento de bajar se topó con Akumatsu… quien no poseía un rostro amigable, _-Aku…Akumatsu-_ dejo escapar en un susurro, podia sentir como todo su cuerpo temblaba ante la situación, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces…. Dejo caer su cabeza en el pecho del alpha, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran libremente por todo su rostro.

Para el de negro solo le basto ver el rostro destrozado de su amado, para que una gran ira creciera en su interior… provocando que perdiera la poca paciencia que tenía en esos momentos. Por lo que de inmediato se dirigió nuevamente hacia la habitación en donde se encontraba el oji-azul…. Le cobraría el haberlo tirado desde la ventana, pero sobretodo… le haría pagar por haber hecho llorar a dos de las tres personas más importantes en toda su vida.

* * *

 _-¡Si vas a andar con esa cara de amargado, mejor no hubieras venido Atsushi! -,_ le replico Ichimatsu, quien junto con Tougo y Jyushimatsu se dirigían hacia la casa de sus hermanos mayores… ya que los muy irresponsables se estaban tardando demasiado.

 _-¡¿Quién dijo que deseaba venir?! … ¡hubiera preferido quedarme con Todomatsu y Homura, pero Tougo me saco arrastras de la casa! -_ se quejaba el alpha. No es que le molestara buscar a sus cuñados, pero el hecho de que ni siquiera le hayan preguntado su opinión le cabreaba un poco.

 _-Lo siento… pero soy tu padre, además del alpha líder. Por lo que no te queda otra que obedecerme-_ decía orgulloso el vejete, _-Además, Totty puede cuidar de Homura-chan y del pequeño mini demonio de tu hermanito-_

 _-Ichimatsu-nissan…. Si Yuu-chan y Atsushi-san son hermanos, ¿eso no te vuelve la mamá de ellos? -_ pregunto el de amarillo tan sonriente como siempre, provocándole un gran sonrojo a su querido hermano.

 _-Jyushimatsu…. Ya no hables, de por sí ya es bastante incomodo todo esto-_ se quejó el cuarto Matsuno, no es que llevara una mala convivencia con el primer hijo de su alpha… pero para ambos, todo este dilema era bastante extraño. Considerando de que también eran cuñados.

 _-¿Podríamos cambiar el tema? -_ pregunto Atsushi, más al fijar su vista al frente, pudo divisar una silueta bastante conocida… _-¿Acaso ese no es Aoyama? -_

 _-¿Eh, donde, donde? -_ preguntaba entusiasmado el oji-ámbar, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vio al amigo de su hermano mayor. Al momento de divisarlo, empezó a correr en dirección a él y una vez que estuvo lo bastante cerca, no dudo en abalanzarte hacia su persona… provocando que este cayera de frente contra el suelo. _-¡Fudo-san, me alegro tanto de verte! … ¡¿Cuándo jugaremos béisbol juntos?!, ¡¿Vas a estar presente en el nacimiento de mi bebe?! -_ , Jyushimatsu comenzó a invadir de preguntas al castaño, sin darle pausa para que este pudiese responder.

 _-¡T-Tranquilo Jyushimatsu… primero quítate de encima y después jugaremos! -_ decía para poder zafarse del agarre del Matsuno, una vez que estuvo libre… pudo apreciar el rostro de confusión de los demás presentes. _-¿Por si desean saber?, ahora mismo me dirigía donde Karamatsu y familia…. Hay un asunto del que tengo que hablarles a todos con extrema urgencia-_ decía bastante preocupado.

 _-Tranquilo chico… nosotros vamos a la misma dirección, por lo que podemos hacernos compañía en el trayecto-_ respondió Tougo de lo más tranquilo.

Después de unos minutos, el grupo había llegado a su destino… más grande fue su sorpresa al sentir un fuerte olor a feromonas que provenía del interior del hogar. Por lo que de inmediato se adentraron a ella para saber que estaba pasando…. Sorprendiéndose al ver la casa completamente destruida, era como si un huracán hubiese pasado por el lugar.

 _-¡¿Qué carajos sucedió aquí?! -_ pregunto alarmado el mayor de todos, quien no dudo en dirigirse hacia la planta superior al escuchar unos extraños ruidos proveniente de ella. Más, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Karamatsu y Akumatsu moliéndose a golpes… _-¡¿Qué mierda creen que están haciendo par de idiotas?! -_ grito ya fuera de sí, no estaba para aguantar peleas estúpidas de mocosos… a su opinión.

Pero a pesar de haber gritado, este fue ignorado olímpicamente… tuvo que hacerse a un lado para evitar que le llegaran unos cuantos golpes, con un vistazo rápido pudo ver las marcas en los brazos del segundo, extrañamente se le hacían bastante familiar… pero no podia recordar donde las había visto.

 _-¡Karamatsu-nissan detente! -_ el grito del quinto Matsuno lo saco de sus pensamientos, percatándose que ese par ya se encontraba abajo. Junto con los demás…. Por lo que rápidamente, se dirigió al lugar, encontrándose a todos intentando detener al oji-azul.

 _-¡¿Dónde mierda está Osomatsu?! -_ preguntó Aoyama, recordando que el omega había sido capaz de calmarlo aquella vez.

 _-¡Nada de donde esta Osomatsu! -_ respondió inmediatamente el oji-rojizo, _-¡ÉL NO VOLVERÁ ACERCARSE A ESTE IMBÉCIL! -_ decía bastante furioso mientras apuntaba al segundo, quien solo le dedicaba una mirada llena de odio.

Fue así como azul y negro volvieron a enfrascarse en una dura pelea, ignorando a los espectadores… quienes, aun sorprendido, intentaban por todos los medios…. Separar a esos dos.

-.-

-.-

-.-

 _-Fase uno completada, a la espera de nuevas órdenes-,_ exclamaba una fémina voz, quien en todo momento no despego sus ojos de los binoculares, los cuales utilizaba para observar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en la casa de los Matsuno mayores.

 _-¿No crees que nos excedimos un poco está vez? -_ preguntaba el sujeto junto a ella.

 _-Para nada Koshiro-kun…. Solo estamos obedeciendo órdenes de arriba, el que deseen probar la hipótesis de Hayato no tiene nada de malo-_ respondía tranquilamente.

 _-No me refería a eso… Estoy diciendo que está vez exageraste en tu actuación Osoko, mira que el tipo casi me revienta la cabeza por el golpe que me dio-_ le reprendía el chico, ganándose unos pucheros por parte de la castaña.

 _-¡No es mi culpa que el objetivo número dos sea tan bonachón y ayude a cualquier damisela en apuros, aun si todo se tratara de una farsa… debo dar mi mejor actuación! -_ se defendió la chica, más nuevamente fijo su vista en la situación vivida en el interior del hogar, ignorando completamente las quejas de su compañero. Una sádica sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro, le encantaba provocar conflictos…. Más si estos involucraban a personas que odiaba con todo su ser, _-¿Creo que hora de fastidiar algunos viejos amigos? -_ decía en un susurro, mientras detenidamente observaba tanto a Tougo como a Akumatsu.


End file.
